The favour
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Ron's Kiwi cousin wants to become an English citizen, and to do that he wants to marry an English citizen. But what happens when the person he wants to marry is already involved?
1. Default Chapter

_Ron's cousin wants to become an English citizen, and to do that he wants to marry an English citizen. But what happens when the person he wants to marry is already involved? (Borrowed the character Anthony Weasley from my friend Amanda Halliwell!)_

Ron stood in the airport waiting for his cousin to arrive.

For some reason his New Zealand cousin Anthony was very eager to come to England.

Bill was suspicious as he usually was whenever Anthony came to stay; last time he'd come to stay was because his mother had thrown him out for growing some illegal substances in the family greenhouse.

Anthony wasn't a bad person at heart he just continued to get himself into some tight spots.

Ron soon spotted his cousin in the crowd and waved at him.

Anthony smiled at Ron as he approached.

"Hey cousy bro how's it going?" asked Anthony as he and Ron did the kiwi family hand shake, well Anthony mostly guiding Ron through it since the younger English Weasley hadn't done it in so long.

"Its great Ant. You feel like taking the knight bus or just apparating?" asked Ron taking Anthony's luggage from him.

"Can we take the knight bus? I'm shattered after that flight." sighed Anthony

"Sure. Follow me." said Ron leading the way out the airport.

Ron put his wand hand out into the road and soon the knight bus appeared.

Ron paid the fee and the two sat down on one of the seats as the knight bus took off in the direction of the burrow.

"So how's the family in kiwi land?" asked Ron.

"All good. My sisters all have boyfriends, a bunch of losers if you ask me but my sisters won't listen they're as stubborn as mum most of the time." shrugged Anthony trying to stifle a yawn.

"You tired?" asked Ron.

"Yeah surprising. Since I slept the whole way here," yawned Anthony.

The knight bus pulled up outside the burrow and the two jumped out.

"Come on Ant, I'll show you to where you're staying and maybe if you're still awake I'll introduce you to..." began Ron when Anthony shook his head.

"Can I just go to my room Ron? I really could do with getting over this jet lag as soon as possible." yawned Anthony.

Ron nodded and led the way into the burrow.

He showed his cousin the room he was staying in and left him to sleep off his jet lag.

He went down to the lounge and saw Hermione sat reading a book while the WWN played in the background.

"Hey Ron. Where's your cousin?" asked Hermione kissing him as he sat down beside her.

"He's in his room. He seemed pretty jet lagged," said Ron.

"Do you have any idea why he's here?" asked Hermione putting her book aside.

"Not really. But then again he usually makes surprise visits." shrugged Ron.

"It will be great to meet him." smiled Hermione.


	2. hermione meets the hot cousin

The next day...

Hermione walked out the bathroom dressed in a silk bath robe when she saw Ron's cousin come out Bill's room, he was staying in, dressed only in some silk boxer shorts.

She bit her lip. He was rather hot with a muscular, tanned body unlike the other Weasleys she knew. Yet he still had the family red hair and freckles.

She clutched the opening of the robe closed as she felt his eyes look over her.

"Well, well, I didn't know Ron had flat mates." he smiled a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Um actually..." began Hermione when he stopped her.

"Maybe we could meet down stairs for late breakfast and talk?" said Anthony before he went into the bathroom.

Hermione sighed and went to the room that she and Ron shared.

Ron had left early this morning to meet up with Harry at the leaky cauldron.

That had left her and Anthony alone. She'd been fine with it until she'd actually seen him.

Now she was nervous like a member of a fan club seeing the object of their affections.

She pulled on the only short skirt she owned, Ginny had brought her it for her birthday, assuring her she needed to wear those sorts of things to get Ron's attention in other ways.

She also put on a low v-neck top, though she was reluctant to do so. She was trying too hard to get his attention and besides she didn't want to get his attention that way. She loved Ron with all her heart and would never sleep with one of his relatives.

She changed clothes to a tight pair of jeans and work shirt, as she put her hair put in a ponytail.

She then went down stairs to see he had made Breakfast and was sat at the table reading the daily prophet dressed only in a pair of baggy jeans.

Hermione sat down at the tale opposite him and began to tuck into some of the food.

"Oh you're here. I don't think I caught your name by the way." said Anthony putting the paper to one side.

"I'm Hermione. And Ron told me about you. Your his cousin right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah that's right. Hermione? Ron mentioned you in some of his letters. He never told me how beautiful you are though. A real beauty. They don't have anyone like you back in New Zealand." Smiled Anthony.

Hermione blushed slightly as she ate some bacon.

"So where is my dear cous anyway? I haven't seen him the morning," said Anthony pouring himself some coffee.

"Oh he had to go to Diagon alley and to meet up with a friend of his," said Hermione.

"Really? How interesting." said Anthony sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

"So Ron didn't mention why you were here anyway. Care to explain?" asked hermione curiously.

"Maybe later. Care to help me with the dishes after breakfast?" asked Anthony putting his hand on her thigh.

Hermione nearly choked on her egg as she felt her heart jump in her throat.

"Sure why not." smiled Hermione managing to swallow her egg.

"Good." smiled Anthony downing his coffee and eating a few pieces of toast before squeezing Hermione's thigh with his hand and getting up from the table.

Hermione put down her knife and fork and followed Anthony to the sink.

"So Hermione. I wonder why Ron didn't tell you why I was staying here." said Anthony charming the plates to wash themselves.

Hermione charmed them to dry themselves and put themselves away.

"Oh he told me you always do unexpected visits," said Hermione.

"Hm. Well I often have a good reason. And as far as I see it I have a good enough reason." said Anthony.

"And that is?" asked Hermione.

Anthony sighed as he sat back at the kitchen table.

"My mother kicked me out again and though she hasn't cut me off money wise I have a feeling I will soon be made to move away. I came here to see if Ron would let me stay here," said Anthony.

"So you moved here to ask him?" asked Hermione sitting on the table beside him.

"Well there's more to it than that but I should really talk to Ron about it first." said Anthony his hand on her thigh again.

Hermione bit her lip, though she didn't want to seem uncomfortable, his hand on her thigh felt anything but awkward. It felt like it was naturally meant to be there.

She felt his fingers stroke the denim of her jeans and smiled him coyly.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" asked Anthony as the last plate put its self away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well there is Quidditch in the paddock or listening to WWN." said Hermione.

"I've a better idea. You feel like a picnic on the paddock?" asked Anthony.

"That would be great." smiled Hermione as he got up from his chair and began to raid he cupboards.

"Let's see...why don't you go and get yourself ready and I'll make the picnic. Be down in an hour." said Anthony.

"Oh k. what should I wear?" asked Hermione.

"Hm...How about a nice skirt that shows that great body of yours? And a clingy top?" asked Anthony.

"Sure. Be down in an hour." smiled Hermione jumping down from the table.

She went up to the room she and Ron were sharing and put on the skirt and top she'd discarded before.

She took her hair down and straightened it.

She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself.

She hated to say it...but she was actually excited about this.

She messed around with make up and accessories until the hour had passed.

She went down stairs and saw he'd put on a flannel shirt, it wasn't buttoned up and there was nothing underneath it.

He had a basket in his hand and looked like he was waiting for her.

"Wow Hermione. Does my cousin know your trying to seduce his cousin?" asked Anthony an eyebrow raised as he wolf whistled.

Hermione smiled coyly.

"I'm not seducing you I'm just trying to make an effort to know you," said Hermione hitting him playfully on the arm.

"What ever you say Hermione. Come on let's go." smiled Anthony linking arms with her and leading her out the back door to the paddock.

He apparated them to the top of a hill and began to spread out a blanket.

"So what exactly do you do career wise Anthony?" asked Hermione as she sat down on the blanket.

"Nothing special. Mostly I just work at the Kiwi equivalent to Flourish and Blotts. All I can afford to do since I don't have any qualifications." said Anthony sitting down on the blanket beside her before pouring Hermione some coffee from a flask.

"Why not? I thought you would have gone to Rimutaka with your sisters." said Hermione taking the cup he offered her.

"Let's just say I dropped out in my third year. Mum wasn't happy. Had a hissy fit as I recall. But over time she's accepted the fact that not all her kids can be perfect," said Anthony pouring himself a cup.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd dropped out of Hogwarts. Studying was my life when I wasn't helping Harry of course." sad Hermione.

"I can't imagine someone as hot as you being so obsessed with school work." said Anthony.

"Flatterer. I can definitely see how you and Ron are related." grinned Hermione.

"Really? But why were you so obsessed with work?" asked Anthony.

"I wanted to have as good a life for myself as possible." shrugged Hermione.

"I wish I had been as ambitious as you," said Anthony leaning in to wards Hermione.

She felt his lips meet hers and closed her eyes.

When she opened them he was looking at her in an admiring way.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." smiled Anthony his hand under her chin while his thumb rubbed her bottom lip.

Hermione smiled at him when she saw Ron approaching them.

"Oh hey Ron. I was just telling Anthony about our time at Hogwarts." Said Hermione as Anthony moved his hand from her chin.

"Oh k. um Anthony I got your note. " said Ron.

"Lets go talk in the kitchen. Herms you mind bringing the stuff in?" asked Anthony as he got up.

"No of course not." smiled Hermione.

Anthony led Ron back to the burrow while Hermione packed everything into the basket before following them.


	4. uh oh this is bad

"So what did you want to talk about Ant?" asked Ron as the two sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well Ron, I er...maybe I should have told you this before I flew in." said Anthony reluctantly as he scratched the back of his neck, his ears turning the weasley red under pressure.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

"My mother kicked me out again and though she hasn't cut me off money wise I have a feeling I will soon be made to move away." said Anthony.

"So you were wondering if you could stay here?" asked Ron.

"Well yeah and there's something else." Said Anthony biting his lip.

"There is?" asked Ron.

Hermione walked into the doorway just in time to hear what Anthony said.

"Um well see I want to be a British citizen and I was wondering if you could help me ask Hermione if I could marry her?" asked Anthony.

Hermione's eyes widened nearly dropping the basket in shock asher Jaw dropped.She moved quickly away from the doorway so neither of the two Weasleys saw her.

"Hermione? But Ant! Herms is my girlfriend!" said Ron.

"Ron I wouldn't sleep with her or anything. It would just be a reason for me to stay here," said Anthony.

Ron sighed as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I don't know Ant. You'll have to ask herms," said Ron reluctantly looking at his cousin.

"Um do you think she'll agree?" asked Anthony fidgetting nervously.

"I don't know," sighed Ron getting to his feet and pacing around the kitchen table, avoiding looking at his cousin.

"I know you're not happy about me marrying Hermione Ron. But it the only way I can think of that doesn't involve bribery or over staying my welcome." said Anthony watching Ron pace, obviously able to read his cousin's body language.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and put the basket on the work surface.

"But why does it have to involve Hermione? You could have gone to the leaky cauldron and randomly picked someone there. But why Herms?" asked Ron desperately as he sat back down.

"Because...I feel like I know her and I like her…you know really like her." said Anthony.

"Well so do I!" said Ron anxiously.

"Anthony...I couldn't help but hear you two talking. I suppose if it were to help you stay in the country, I'll marry you." said Hermione as she approached the table and sat down in Ron's lap.

"But Herms..." protested Ron.

"Hey Ron it's Ok. It is to help Anthony stay here," said Hermione kissing his cheek.

"I'll go get your ring. I'll be back in a sec." smiled Anthony getting up and running up to his room.


End file.
